Professeur
by Ilunae
Summary: Aizawa prenait son rôle de professeur très au sérieux.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Momojirou, Iiyama et Shinkami.

* * *

Aizawa prenait son rôle de professeur très au sérieux. Il était censé former des futurs héros, après tout. Il devait donc faire très attention à ses élèves. Il devait beaucoup les observer.

Il devait savoir ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Connaître leurs points forts, ainsi que leurs points faibles. Savoir ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà et, ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'apprendre.

Les entraîner pour les aider à devenir plus forts. Les faire travailler en équipe. Ce qui était quelque chose de très important. Les héros étaient de plus en plus souvent amenés à travailler ensemble. Il devait donc leur apprendre à coopérer avec les autres.

Il n'y avait pas que cela. Il était aussi important pour lui de faire attention à leur santé mentale. En devenant des héros, ils se retrouveraient dans des situations difficiles. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait faire ce métier. Ils devaient donc être bien préparés.

Être professeur impliquait donc beaucoup de responsabilités. Il ne faisait pas uniquement attention aux élèves à qui il enseignait en ce moment. Il continuait aussi de prendre des nouvelles des anciens.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus leur professeur qu'il ne devait plus s'intéresser à eux. Au contraire, il avait besoin de savoir si son enseignement avait porter ses fruits.

Aizawa faisait donc toujours très attention quand il entendait parler de ses anciens élèves aux informations. Il lui arrivait d'en parler avec ses collègues. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était fier d'eux.

Tous les anciens de la classe A étaient devenus de bons héros. Yaoyorozu était une grande héroïne désormais. Comme il s'y était attendu, c'était grâce à ses stratégies que beaucoup de vilains avaient été arrêtés.

Il était très fier d'elle. Tout comme il l'était de sa coéquipière, Jirou. La jeune femme avait beaucoup évolué. Elle était devenue une héroïne très sûre d'elle. Avec Yaoyorozu, elles formaient une superbe équipe..

Iida était devenu un héro sur qui il était possible de compter. Il portait dignement le nom d'Ingenium. Il était devenu quelqu'un de très sérieux et responsable. Il paraissait qu'il rappelait tout le temps les règles de sécurité aux autres.

Son compagnon, Aoyama se faisait aussi beaucoup remarquer. Surtout quand il se trouvait devant les caméras. Il avait le don pour les repérer. Il brillait toujours de milles feux.

Sans surprise, Todoroki était devenu très populaire. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il était le fils d'Endeavor. Il avait réussi à se faire un nom parmi les héros. Il avait su faire de son pouvoir le sien. C'était cela qui plaisait au public.

Shinsou avait beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il avait quitté Yuei. Aizawa se souvenait encore du moment où il avait décidé de l'entraîner. Cela lui avait rajouté du travail en plus mais, il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

En voyant ce que son élève était devenu, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Shinsou formait une très bonne équipe avec Kaminari. Ce dernier avait aussi beaucoup évolué. Il prenait son travail très au sérieux.

Il y avait un autre duo pour lequel cela fonctionnait très bien. Kacchan et Deku. Lors de leurs débuts à Yuei, Aizawa n'aurait jamais pensé les voir travailler ensemble en tant qu'équipe.

A cette époque, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Bakugou n'avait rien voulu avoir à faire avec son camarade. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il les avait dans la même équipe pendant un examen. Les choses avaient fini par s'arranger entre eux. Ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux.

Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher. Ils étaient devenus un véritable duo. Les journalistes avaient commencé à les appeler le Wonder duo et, les fans avaient repris ce nom.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin pour arriver là où ils en étaient. Aizawa se souvenait très bien de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait quand ils avaient été à Yuei.

Toutes les fois où Midoriya s'était brisé les os en utilisant son alter. La fois où Bakugou avait décidé de sortir la nuit pour se battre avec son ami d'enfance. Toutes les fois où ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

Quelques mois plus tôt Aizawa avait assisté à leur mariage. Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Il était vraiment fier d'eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
